10 petits défis pour s'amuser!
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Bienvenue! :D Envie de vous amuser un peu? Un petit défi, ça vous dit? Eh bien en voici 10 au choix, tous différents! Pour plus d'informations allez-y, faites vous plaisir: cliquez! ;) Rated M pour le contenu de l'énoncé de certains défi (c'est pas des sujets pour les enfants! :p)
1. Avant de commencer

Bien le bonjour!

Voici ma petite série de 10 défis, comme promis précédemment! :) Je vais en développer un par chapitre, histoire que ce soit un peu plus présentable (sinon me connaissant, ça va vite devenir bordélique ^^)

- Avant toute chose, quelques explications: comme déjà dit dans ''Des mots, un message'', il s'agit ici d'une série de défis dont vous pouvez relever le nombre qu'il vous plaira, en fonction de vos inspirations et de vos préférences. C'est donc vous qui décidez de ceux que vous voulez tenter ou pas :)

Une fois écrites et postées, toutes vos créations seront ensuite insérées dans la communauté «_Dream Chasers»,_ qui ne devrait pas tarder à être crée (le temps que la daube en informatique que je suis trouve comment ça marche ^^). Envoyez moi juste un MP quand c'est fait, histoire que je puisse savoir quelles fics ajouter à la communauté ^^ Je vous conseille aussi de mettre cette dernière en follow, cela vous permettra de lire aussi les textes des autres participant(e)s :) Quittes à faire un petit défi, autant lire et reviewer ce que les autres auteurs ont fait, c'est plus sympa ;)

Ah, et je le redis ici: j'ai organisé ça pour l'instant un peu dans mon coin, j'en suis désolée... C'est parti sur un coup de tête ^^ Mais si quelqu'un est tenté pour co-gérer ça avec moi, c'est no souci et avec joie!

- Sinon, je voulais aussi re-préciser: ce n'est pas un concours, il n'y a donc pas de jury, pas de date limite, et pas de règles... ou alors très peu XD

Bon ne paniquez pas, les règles ne sont franchement pas très pénibles à respecter ^^:

Le rating et les pairings sont indifférents, je demande seulement à ce que vous ne décriviez pas de sujets trop limites, comme par exemple le viol d'un enfant. Je pense que tout le monde comprendra pourquoi... Pas de sujets en rapport avec la pédophilie ou la violence sur enfants, c'est ma seule condition. Je ne veux pas avoir mon nom -ni celui des autres organisateur/trices si certain(e)s sont tenté(e)s- associé à des choses que je ne peux pas cautionner et elles/eux non plus.

Les UA sont acceptés, le friendship, le yaoi, le yuri...

Et pour la longueur, ça dépendra du défi: si c'est trop facile, c'est pas drôle :p

Après si vous pouvez éviter de faire des personnages trop OOC et de faire trop de fautes c'est encore mieux, mais je n'irai pas vous refuser sous ce prétexte, soyez rassuré(e)s! Tout texte sera accepté du moment qu'il respecte ma seule condition ^^ Le but reste quand même de s'amuser ;)

- Je pense que c'est à peu près tout :) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP, la communauté ainsi que les défis arrivent bientôt, juste le temps de trouver les 10 et aussi d'avoir assez de réponses à la question suivante:

Préférez vous que:

→ je publie directement les 10 défis et que je vous laisse choisir,

→ ou voulez vous que je les publie au fur et à mesure (disons environ 1 par semaine) et là, vous décidez de les relever ou non?

Et du coup, ben... ce sera en fonction de la majorité ^^

Voilà, voilà! Je pense que c'est à peu près tout! :)

En espérant que vous soyez nombreux à être tentés,

Portez vous bien et à la prochaine! ;)


	2. Défi n1: Phrases à gogo!

**Bien le bonjour! Alors après avoir reçu de nombreux avis de votre part - et je vous en remercie énormément! - les résultats sont les suivants: 7 personnes ont voté pour les dix défis en même temps, et 6 étaient d'avis de n'en poster qu'un par semaine. J'ai bien conscience que du coup, ce n'est pas très représentatif.**

**Donc après réflexion (d'où mon léger retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit à certain(e)s et j'en suis sincèrement désolée), j'ai décidé de tout poster en même temps quand même. Ma logique étant que la plupart de ceux qui ont demandé à ce que chaque défis soient publiés à une semaine d'intervalle avaient pour raison principale le fait que ça leur permettrait alors d'avoir plus de temps pour cogiter entre chaque défi, pour trouver l'inspiration... Du coup, pour vous, ce ne sera pas trop embêtant si je poste quand même les dix à la fois, puisque je le rappelle: il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Donc en somme, les défis sont là, à votre disposition, et c'est à vous ensuite d'en faire ce que vous en voulez. Donc vous allez voir les défis quand vous le voulez, vous faites ceux qui vous tentent et au moment où vous en avez envie :)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous convient quand même ainsi, et sur ce, nous pouvons à présent commencer les défis, dont voici le premier! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et amusez vous bien! ;)**

* * *

_._

_**Défi n°1: phrases à gogo**_

.

Pour ce premier petit défi, vous avez le choix entre trois phrases à caser dans un OS d'au moins 1500 mots (sinon c'est pas drôle :p) Bien sûr, si plusieurs vous tentent, vous pouvez les faire aussi dans des OS différents ;) (ou dans le même qui sait, peut être que vous y arriverez! XD)

Les trois phrases sont donc... *roulements de tambour plutôt inutiles*

- ''Le coeur a des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas'' de Marcel Jouhandeau.

- ''La porte la mieux fermée est celle que l'on peut laisser ouverte'', qui est un proverbe chinois.

- ''Ce que j'aime dans la masturbation, c'est qu'on est pas obligés de parler après'' du très spirituel Milos Forman ^^. Oui, j'ai pas pu résister à vous en mettre une un peu 'lemoneuse' XD

* * *

**Bon, je sais, le coup des phrases est plutôt connu maintenant, mais c'était trop tentant ^^**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc vous triturer les méninges, en ayant hâte de voir ce que vous allez nous concocter! XP**

**À bientôt! ;)**


	3. Défi n2: Point de i

**Et le défi n°2, c'est parti! :)**

* * *

**.**

_**Défi n°2: Point de i**_

_**.**_

Ici, il s'agit d'écrire un drabble (ou même un OS si vous y arrivez! ^^) sans mettre une seule fois la lettre i. Pas de longueur minimale cette fois ci: vous faites la longueur que vous voulez, je suis pas une tortionnaire non plus! XD

* * *

**.**

**Oui oui, vous avez bien lu ^^ Bonne chance à ceux qui tenteront et amusez vous bien! ;)**


	4. Défi n3: Plus dure sera la chute

_**.**_

_**Défi n°3: Plus dure sera la chute**_

_**.**_

Là, il s'agit de reprendre le principe des nouvelles à chute, mais appliqué à la fanfiction. Donc vous l'aurez sûrement déjà compris, vous devrez écrire une fic qui se termine par une chute, donc une fic dont la fin est surprenante pour le lecteur...

Tout est dit! Maintenant, à vos plumes et bon courage à vous! ;)

On se retrouve sur le 4e défi! ;)


	5. Défi n4: Imaginez que

_**.**_

_**Défi n°4: Imaginez que...**_

_**.**_

Alors celui ci reprend un peu le principe des ''imagine your OTP'' très populaires dans les fics anglaises, et qui consiste à donner une base de scénario aux auteurs et à les laisser imaginer le reste. Peut être que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà? :)

En tout cas, ici je vous donne le choix entre plusieurs scénarios, à vous de choisir lequel (ou lesquels si vous le souhaitez, je ne vous retiens pas XD) vous voulez traiter. La seule contrainte? Un texte de 2000 mots minimum! :p Après si vous voulez carrément étaler le tout sur plusieurs chapitres, là encore faites vous plaisir: je ne vous retiens pas! Mais ce n'est évidement pas une obligation! ^^

Sur ce, voici les différents scénarios, tous de registre différent (guimauve, drame, humour...):

**1)** Imaginez que les personnages choisis se rencontrent plusieurs fois, dans différentes vies, et s'aimant l'un-l'autre à chaque fois. Parfois, ils ont une vie longue et heureuse, d'autres fois ils ont une fin horrible, et parfois même, ils se trouvent forcés de regarder l'autre mourir devant leurs yeux. Mais à chaque fois, quelles que soient les circonstances, ils s'aiment jusqu'à la fin.

**2)** Imaginez que la Personne A soit grièvement blessée ou malade, et il lui reste peu de temps à vivre. Alors Personne B noue un pacte avec un démon, afin que Personne A guérisse en échange de son âme. A guérit, mais bientôt le démon vient chercher B. A ne le découvre que très peu avant. (ça peut aussi être de l'amitié! ^^)

**3)** Imaginez qu'un de vos personnages (Personne A) se fait prendre par la pluie et cours se réfugier à nouveau chez un autre (Personne B). Personne A décide de prendre une douche pendant que Personne B fait un feu. Soudain, Personne A se met à crier et Personne B accours dans la salle de bain, pour se retrouver face à une Personne A complètement nue, debout sur les WC et pointant une grosse araignée dans la cabine de douche. Personne A se met donc à crier de ne pas le/la regarder et d'écraser l'araignée vite fait bien fait. Sur quoi cela pourra-t-il bien conduire? (Ben quoi, là aussi il en fallait bien une de 'lemoneuse'! … Nan? XD)

**4)** Imaginez vos 3 personnages à une fête. Deux sont en couple mais ne l'ont pas encore annoncé aux autres. Imaginez la réaction de ces derniers lorsque l'ex de l'un décide de le/la draguer un peu.

**5)** Imaginez que la Personne A meurt, et que B aille à ses funérailles, faisant son deuil. Pourtant, quelques années plus tard (je vous laisse choisir le nombre d'années ;) ), Personne A apparaît soudainement à la porte de B comme si rien ne s'était passé. A est-il (elle) vraiment mort(e) ou y-a-t-il autre chose? (amitié ou amour, c'est vous qui décidez!)

**6)** Les visiteurs: imaginez ce que feraient vos personnages s'ils atterrissaient dans notre monde. Comment réagiraient-ils? Quelles bêtises seraient-ils capables de faire? À vous de voir! (Bonus si vous arrivez à caser certaines répliques cultes du film du même nom! XD)

* * *

.

**Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout! 6 scénarios c'est déjà pas mal non? ^^ Ah et je risque de m'essayer à quelques uns, un de ces quatre, vous m'en voudrez pas? Certains me font de l'oeil depuis un moment XD**

**Et aussi, avant d'y aller! Je voulais quand même préciser que les cinq premiers scénarios ne sont pas tout droit sortis de mon cerveau détraqué, mais qu'ils sont la traduction (un peu modifiée à ma sauce pour certains) de certains OTP que j'ai sélectionnés pour vous... Eh oui, mon inspiration aussi est en vacances! XD**

**On se voit au défi n°5... Jya na! ;)**


	6. Défi n5: Des mots, toujours des mots

_**.**_

_**Défi n°5: Des mots, toujours des mots!**_

_**.**_

Celui ci s'est déjà vu (oui je ne suis pas originale, je sais, désolée! :p). Il s'agit de caser les mots donnés dans une fic, OS ou à chapitres: c'est comme vous voulez! Mais si c'est un OS, alors c'est 1500 mots minimum, sinon c'est pas drôle! :p (en plus y'a un joli nombre de mots, alors il faut au moins ça pour pas tout caser en mode catalogue... XD)

Les mots sont donc: chauffer, pessimisme, sauvetage, criquet, village, musique, océan, sang, douleur.

Tous choisis aléatoirement pour vous, mesdames et messieurs! Si, si! XD

En espérant que vous trouviez de l'inspiration, et on se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour le 6e défi!

Matta ne! ;)


	7. Défi n6: Tirades à tire larigot!

_**.**_

_**Défi n°6: Tirades à tire larigot!**_

_**.**_

En avant pour le 6e défi! o/ (Et désolée pour mes titres pourris... ^^) Ce dernier consiste à caser 6 références, pouvant être des citations comme de simples allusions, à un film/anime/série etc... de votre choix, dans un texte d'au moins 2000 mots. Ah, et est-ce vraiment utile de préciser que étant donné que c'est un défi de One Piece, ce sera le seul que vous n'aurez pas le droit de citer? Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle ^^ Une dernière chose aussi: écrivez les nous en gras, qu'on puisse les repérer plus facilement ^^

Voilà c'est tout, je pense :) On se retrouve au défi n°7! ;)


	8. Défi n7: De A à Z

_**.**_

_**Défi n°7: De A à Z**_

_**.**_

Alors pour celui-ci, il s'agit d'écrire un texte dont chaque mot va commencer par une lettre de l'alphabet, chaque lettre devant être sur des mots consécutifs. Il n'y a pas de longueur minimum ici, sinon ce serait complètement infaisable! XD Vous vous arrêtez quand vous voulez, du moment que vous avez au moins une fois chaque lettre de l'alphabet (faut pas trop pousser la gentillesse non plus! XD)

Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à bien m'expliquer, du coup je vous met un petit exemple ^^

''**A**lors **B**on, **C**haque **D**éfi **E**st **F**ort **G**entil, **H**ein?! **I**nfantile **J**oueur, **K**évin** L**e **M**ini **N**euneu **O**ffusque **P**apy **Q**uentin. **R**ions **S**i **T**oute **U**topie **V**ers **W**alter** X**ylographe (ndr: réaliser une impression, estampe à l'aide d'une planche de bois). **Y**vonne **Z**ozote.''

Bon... ok, ça n'a pas de rapport avec One Piece (en même temps si je vous souffle une solution, c'est pas drôle! :p), et c'est complètement farfelu XD Mais c'est un peu le but en fait: ne vous attendez pas à avoir des phrases très cohérentes entre elles (ni même très cohérentes tout court ^^), avec des trucs pas tout à fait vrais... Donc voilà, ce mini truc tout pourri, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur: j'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps dessus, c'était juste pour l'exemple ^^ Ils sont pas si ''fort gentils'' en fait, ces défis! ;p

Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite pour le défi n°8 (et ça rime! o/)


	9. Défi n8: En avant la musique!

_**.**_

_**Défi n°8: En avant la musique!**_

_**.**_

Désolée, désolée... mes titres sont de pire en pire! On fait avec ce qu'on a, hein ^^

Bon alors ce petit défi consiste à caser les paroles d'une chanson au choix dans un OS d'au moins 1500 mots. Mais pas entre chaque paragraphe! La chanson ne doit pas simplement illustrer le texte, mais en faire partie intégrante (et je sais que vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous dire... ''sinon, c'est pas drôle!'' XD)

Voilà ce sera tout! Sur ce, je vous laisse plancher et on se retrouve au chapitre suivant pour un nouveau défi! XP


	10. Défi n9: Jeux de mots

_**.**_

_**Défi n°9: Jeux de mots**_

_**.**_

Alors pour celui là, je vous laisse trouver 5 jeux de mots, contre-pétries (pas forcément dégueulasses hein, y'en a des pas vulgaires ^^), calembours, palindromes (phrase se lisant pareil dans les deux sens), ou autres trucs du même genre, afin de les caser dans un OS d'au moins 1500 mots.

L'inspiration s'est fait la malle pour celui là, désolée... au départ c'était le dernier mais je voulais garder mieux que ça pour la fin, quand même! XD Celui ci est plus une grosse connerie juste comme ça, pour rigoler ^^

Sinon, bah... c'est tout! ^^ Allons donc voir notre dernier défi! ;)


	11. Défi n10: Soyons poètes

_**.**_

_**Défi n°10: Soyons poètes...**_

_**.**_

Et bien voilà, la série touche à sa fin, puisque comme vous le savez déjà, il s'agit ici du dernier défi. Qui consiste à écrire un texte... sous forme de poème. Je vous laisse choisir le sujet, la longueur... le reste en somme! ^^ Pas de contrainte non plus sur le style: prose, alexandrins... vous décidez!

* * *

.

**Et voilou! J'espère que cette petite série de défis vous a plu (en gros que ce n'était pas trop pourri XD). Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie d'y répondre! Et je vous le rappelle aussi une dernière fois: ces défis sont ici à votre disposition, vous en faites donc ce que bon vous semble, c'est à dire que je vous laisse essayer celui ou ceux qui vous tente(nt), et dans l'ordre que vous préférez s'il y en a plusieurs (vous pouvez très bien commencer par le 7 pour ensuite faire le 1, puis le 4 et repasser au 9, ça n'a aucune importance, le but est que vous vous amusiez! ;) ). Donc évidement, pas de limite non plus au niveau du temps, faites les défis qui vous plaisent, aux moments où vous en avez envie! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser et je vous dis à la prochaine!**

**Jya na! ;)**


	12. BONUS

_**.**_

_**BONUS!**_

_**.**_

Ceci n'est pas un défi, mais bon je vous propose si jamais ça tente quelqu'un... J'ai une idée de scénario qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà, mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi écrire dessus, comment traiter/rédiger la chose pour en faire une fic un tant soit peu correcte. Je trouve ça dommage de la laisser tomber dans l'oubli à cause de ça, donc je vous met donc le scénario à disposition, pour celui ou celle que cela tenterait... Je vous la donne, c'est cadeau! ^^ (comment ça je me débarrasse?! XD)

_''Bartolomeo adore les Chapeaux de Paille, en particulier leur capitaine Luffy. Mais lorsqu'il fait la rencontre d'un pirate -Eustass Kidd- qui a une dent contre ledit capitaine et dont le seul désir est de le tuer (un fait qui oppose pourtant les deux hommes), ces derniers ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir attirés l'un par l'autre.''_

Voilà... Bon c'est un couple plutôt original, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, quelqu'un sera peut être tenté? ^^

Allez, jya matta ne! ;)


End file.
